


The Sunshine and the Soil

by ghost_boy



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_boy/pseuds/ghost_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could this golden sunshine of a boy fall in love with a scruffy-looking boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sunshine and the Soil

     Han Solo is a cocky bastard. Han Solo uses that to cover up his doubts.

     No one ever really tried to find those doubts and Han didn't want anyone to. He didn't want to be seen as weak. That is, until Luke Skywalker squirmed his way into his uncaring heart.

     Suddenly, there was someone, someone he would want to quell his doubts and fears with sweet words and a kiss on the cheek.

     Han Solo has never been someone who was into all that gross and cheesy romantic stuff; but oh god, did he want to be gross and cheesy with Luke.

     He would never say a word about it, Luke could never love him. 'How could this golden sunshine of a boy fall in love with a scruffy-looking boy like me?' Thoughts like these furthered his doubts, he believed it to be true. Luke was too sweet and caring, worthy of something. What did Han have? He was just a thief, a scoundrel, a scruffy-looking boy with no worth or purpose. The sun would never fall for dirt like him.

     In an attempt to get rid of this dumb crush of his, Han started to pull away. He didn't notice Luke's face falling every time he left the room without so much as a goodbye. He didn't notice how often Luke looked at him longingly, wishing for the same things he did. He didn't notice any of the signs before he just never talked to anyone anymore.

\------------------------------------------

     Luke was tired of it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Han to look at him, let alone speak to him. He didn't speak to anyone anymore. Luke was tired of it. He missed that cocky voice, that smirk. He missed the jokes, he missed Han. He had to get his Han Solo back, the boy who showed him the Galaxy.

     Luke gently knocked on the (adorably) scruffy-looking boy's door. When there was no answer, he slowly pushed the door open. He took a step in and took a moment to soak in what was in the room. Inside was Han Solo just staring up at the ceiling, without a single emotion displayed on his face.

     He walked closer cautiously, touching the pilot's arm gently.

\------------------------------------------

     Han instantly looked over at the golden boy standing above him, raising an eyebrow as if to question why the younger one was here. Luke asked him why he never spoke anymore and he just shrugged as Luke sighed.

     He watched as Luke took a deep breath before spilling his guts. As he went on about how Han made him feel, Han slowly sat up. If the sun could love dirt, thinking it was the sun, does that mean it's okay for the dirt to love the sun back?

     The second Luke finished his confession, Han stood up. He didn't need words to return the gesture. He grabbed the sun with his dirt hands and kissed him gently. The sun's lips burned against his dirt, but it was a good burn. The kind of burn that made him feel worthy of the sun's attention.


End file.
